Streaming media is multimedia that is constantly received by and presented to an end-user computer while being delivered by a streaming provider. With streaming, a client browser or plug-in can start displaying media before an entire file containing the media has been transmitted. Internet television is a commonly streamed medium.
A remote computer is a computer to which a user does not have physical access, but which the user can access or manipulate by employment of a local computer that accesses the remote computer via a network. In some examples, the remote computer and/or the local computer can execute remote desktop software.